Regulatory elements are genetic elements that regulate gene activity by modulating the transcription of an operably linked transcribable polynucleotide molecule. Such elements may include promoters, leaders, introns, and 3′ untranslated regions and are useful in the field of plant molecular biology and plant genetic engineering.
Manipulation and control of gene expression in plants is vital to the success of plant genetic engineering. Newly introduced genetic elements are collectively referred to as transgenes. A typical transgene comprises, from 5′- to 3′-end, a regulatory sequence, a full or partial coding region in sense or antisense orientation, and often a terminator region. Many variables affect the final expression pattern of the transgene, including, for example, the insertion site of the transgene in the plant genome, the strength and specificity of the regulatory sequence, preferred codon usage in the plant genome, the strength and specificity of the regulatory sequence, preferred codon usage in the targeted plant species, and the presence of cryptic splice sites or cryptic poly A sites.